Granny Smith
Granny Smith is an elderly Earth pony. She is Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh's grandmother, and a recurring character in the series. Her cutie mark is an apple pie, much like the rest of the Apple Family's cutie marks.__TOC__ Depiction in the series As a minor character Granny Smith, named after the apple cultivar, first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as the last member of the Apple family that Applejack introduces to Twilight Sparkle. When we first see her, and in most subsequent appearances, Granny's speech is not very clear (as if she's confused); she wakes up and gets out of her rocking chair, mumbles a few words sounding vaguely like "what?" and "soup's on", then feebly walks over to the rest of the ponies. She mutters "soup's on" again in The Show Stoppers when she's passed by Scootaloo. She manages to talk clearly in Griffon the Brush Off, when she mistakes Gilda's tail for a rattlesnake, and from the second season episode Luna Eclipsed onwards. Granny Smith's bad hip is mentioned by Applejack in The Ticket Master, as one of the reasons Applejack wants to attend the Grand Galloping Gala and set up an apple booth business. Applejack fantasizes that she will earn herself and her family enough money to replace their "saggy old" roof and plow, as well as Granny Smith's hip. Despite her hip, she cheers for Applejack in Fall Weather Friends when she competes against Rainbow Dash with Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom. In Swarm of the Century, she was hardy enough to help Applejack and Big Macintosh in their attempted defense of the farm from parasprites. She is uncharacteristically spry in The Return of Harmony Part 2, where she dances about with her cane in Sweet Apple Acres, but this may be due to Discord's magic, as her color is desaturated in a similar way to all other affected ponies. Her bones often audibly creak when she walks. In Luna Eclipsed, she is seen taking three young fillies out to trick or treat. She complains to Twilight that she was supposed to be asleep five hours ago. In the Sisterhooves Social, she calls the crowd of ponies to get ready for the race. In The Cutie Pox, she is seen with Apple Bloom commenting how her actions reminded her of her younger days. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, she was pushed across the street by Rainbow Dash, despite not needing Dash's help. Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith is featured prominently in Family Appreciation Day. She is the only member in Apple Bloom's family who is available to present at her class' "Family Appreciation Day". Though Diamond Tiara convinces Apple Bloom that Granny Smith is very embarrassing, Granny Smith surprises everyone in the class when she reveals that as a young filly that she was responsible for the founding and growth of Ponyville. During her presentation to the class, Granny Smith explains how she discovered the magical zap apples when she ventured into the Everfree Forest for extra food for the settlers. Those apples are so delicious that ponies gather from all over Equestria just to get a taste. This is also the first time Granny Smith appears as a filly. As a filly she resembled her granddaughter Applejack, with her mane and tail done up in an extremely intricate braid. Her design is very similar to the concept art of Applejack by Lauren Faust. Even though Granny Smith claims to have founded Ponyville, in Winter Wrap Up, Twilight Sparkle claimed that Ponyville had been clearing snow without magic for hundreds of years. This means that Granny Smith would be several hundred years old at least. Appearances :See also character appearances Granny Smith is one of only three elderly ponies in the first season, along with Hayseed and Granny. She appears in the background during the opening sequence, and in the following episodes: Friendship is Magic, part 1, The Ticket Master, Griffon the Brush Off, Dragonshy, Swarm of the Century, Fall Weather Friends, The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Return of Harmony Part 2, Luna Eclipsed, Sisterhooves Social, The Cutie Pox, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Family Appreciation Day, The Last Roundup and The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Gallery :Granny Smith image gallery See also * sv:Granny Smith Category:Earth ponies Category:Apple family Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Parental Figures